Preparations (Jon: Ultimate Adventures)
Story Jon and Paradox are at Jon’s house. They are standing in front of April and Jack. ''' April (Angry): You let Ulticon escape from the Ultimatrix! It’s only been a week since you left me from my party and the last text I got from you said everything was fine! Jack: April, stop it. We need to think of a plan for when Ulticon comes back. Jon: Precisely. April (Angry): Why didn’t you stop Ulticon from getting out of the Ultimatrix?! Jon: I almost died when protecting Gwen and Kevin from Ulticon. But no that doesn’t matter! '''Jon runs out. Paradox: This happen a lot? Jack: April, listen to Paradox. I’m going to get Jon. We see Ink Jet in an alley way with targets on the walls and cans scattered around. Ink Jet fires some paint balls at them. Ink Jet: Not precise enough! Jack enters. Jack: It’s not your fault Ulticon escaped. We all knew it was going to happen. Ink Jet: Yeah. Though April is taking it the hardest and is just taking all her anger out on me. Eva walks up to them. Jack: Eva. Ink Jet: What have you got for us this time? Eva: I have this. Eva hands them some pictures of Ultimate Vilgax heading towards the Plumber Base in London. Ink Jet: When was this taken? Eva: A few minutes ago. Ink Jet: Then I need to speed up. Ink Jet hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs off. At the London Plumber base, Magister Trill and his team are shooting at Mystrix, Ultimate Vilgax and Gavin. Fasttrack enters and kicks Gavin and Mystrix fast knocking them into the wall. The Ultimatrix times out and Fasttrack reverts into Jon. Mystrix is about to teleport herself, Ultimate Vilgax and Gavin out of the base but Gavin signals he wants to stay behind. Mystrix and Ultimate Vilgax teleport away. Jon: So you wanted to stay then? Gavin: Putting you close to death will help me forgive you a little bit for locking me up. Gavin hits his wrist and then looks confused. Jon: I destroyed your Omnitrix genius! And all your other powers have been taken away. Magister Trill: No chances were taken. Gavin: Doesn’t mean I can’t go after your precious sister. Jon: Yeah, not going to happen. Gavin goes to punch Jon. Jon dodges, grabs a Plumber gun and fires a stun blast at Gavin who dodges the blast. Jon: So you haven’t slowed down in your old age. Gavin: You’re still arrogant. Jon: You stay away from my family. Gavin: She is mine too. Gavin teleports away. Jon: Plumbers, my house. Code red! All the Plumbers run out. Magister Trill and Jon stay put. Magister Trill: You think Gavin will attack your house and your sister? Jon: I think Ultimate Vilgax is already there. Magister Trill: That is a problem. Why haven’t you gone? Jon: Got a plan. At Jon’s house, April and Jack are outside fighting Ultimate Vilgax. The Plumbers arrive. Ultimate Vilgax: Jon sent back up then. How sweet. Gavin teleports in. Jack: DAD! Gavin: So you’re living here then. Jack: You released him?! Ultimate Vilgax: And Mystrix. Ultimate Vilgax is about to attack April and Jack, but a large green beam hits him and Gavin. Upgrade is revealed to have fired the blast. Upgrade has the form of a star ship which has 5 wings and 3 cannons. Upgrade: You think I wouldn’t have come here? Gavin: You are really annoying. More than usual. Upgrade: Problem? Ultimate Vilgax: Absolutely. Ultimate Vilgax transforms his body into Atomix. Upgrade: Yeah, because that is totally fair. Ultimate Vilgax fires some nuclear plasma balls at April and Jack. Upgrade fires two cannons at Jack and April, covering them in suits. The suits protect them from the nuclear plasma balls. Gavin: Pain. Upgrade: Sorry to be a disappointment uncle. Gavin: This is a waste of time. Ultimate Vilgax: Agreed. Ultimate Vilgax reverts into his original form. Gavin: We need to tell Ulticon and see what our next plan of attack is. Upgrade hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Four Arms and throws Gavin into the ground. Four Arms: Where is he? Gavin: Not telling. Four Arms picks up Gavin and jumps. Then Four Arms chucks him into the ground and then jumps above him. Four Arms: Where! Tell me! Gavin: No. Four Arms picks up Gavin again. Ultimate Vilgax: For someone who is scared of him, you are doing an awful lot to find the location of Ulticon. Four Arms uses all his strength to throw Gavin into Ultimate Vilgax. They both crash into the ground. Four Arms: Go! And tell Ulticon, I’m prepared! Ultimate Vilgax and Gavin teleport away. April: Great way to let them go! Jack: He didn’t. He left a tracking device on Gavin. April: He will find that. Four Arms: Not if Upgrade created it. The Ultimatrix times out and Four Arms reverts into Jon. Jon: You with me or not? April: I’m always with you. Jon: Your actions earlier placed doubt in my mind. Jack: As long as Gavin pays for what he done to Zoey. Jon: April, I need you fully on my side. The way you were when Paradox dropped me back showed me you aren’t ready for what is coming. Where is Paradox anyway? Jack: He said he needed to find the right dimension. Jon: Whatever that means. April: I am with you. I’m sorry I got angry earlier, its just you came back and told me, well us, that Ulticon escaped. I didn’t mean to blame it all on you. Jon: I know. Plumbers, you will stay alert. Any sign of Gavin, Vilgax, Ultimate Vilgax, Mystrix or Ulticon, you call me, April, Jack, Rook or Magister Tennyson. If you see any other bad guy, continue your duties but report back to Magister Trill. All the Plumbers run away. April: Did the tracker work? Jon pulls out a device which tracks where Gavin is. Jon: Nowhere. It’s not responding. Jack: Another plain then. April: Another Plain? Jack: Another dimension. April: Is that what Paradox is after? Jon: No. He knows exactly where Gavin and Ulticon are but he won’t take me there or give out the information. April: This is going to be a fun wait. Jon: We keep a look out, continue our jobs and defend Earth. Jack: Agreed. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Professor Paradox Eva Magister Trill Plumbers Villains Gavin Mystrix (Cameo) Ultimate Vilgax Aliens Used Ink Jet Fasttrack (Cameo) Upgrade Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures